Mom come back please
by Hyun Wi-kun
Summary: : bersikaplah seperti seorang pria Jung Yunho! kau menikah dengannya karna orang tua mu, sekarang kau sudah mencintainya dan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja karna orang tua mu juga!/ YUNJAE! /Yaoi! don't like? don't read, rnr? :3 - Wi-kun Evil'7


**Title : **Mom..come back please..

**Legh : **chaptered(?)

**Author : **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper

**Cast : **YunJae n other x)

**Discleamir(?) : **YUNJAE saling memiliki! But, Changmin punya papihnya hyun! ._. this ff is mine ._.d

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Drama, family :)

**Warning : YAOI! BOY X BOY! **Bagi yang ngak suka close aja! Typos, EYD, OC, M-Preg, pendek, OOC, gaje! Bagi yang ngak suka ama castnya ngak usah baca! Dll RnR? :3

A/N : Yo! hyun back ._. acc yang lama lupa pass T^T hiks jadi buat acc baru ._.

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

Summary : bersikaplah seperti seorang pria Jung Yunho! kau menikah dengannya karna orang tua mu, sekarang kau sudah mencintainya dan membiarkan dia pergi karna orang tua mu juga?!

.

.

.

- author pov-

Didalam ruangan besar itu Mrs Jung memeluk tubuh kecil Changmin, anak itu tak henti-hentinya menangis. Air matanya telah tumpah bagaikan tsunami yang menerjang bumi, bibir kecilnya bergetar tak kuasa menahan tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya di ambang pintu. Ia gagal, gagal menjadi seorang kepala rumah tangga.

Seorang pria muncul dari belakang Yunho seraya menepuk pelan bahu sepupunya itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Mrs Jung.

"Biar aku yang membujuk Changmin." Mrs. Jung mengangguk dan menyerahkan cucunya itu kepada Dong Wook yang langsung menggendong Changmin kekamar anak berusia 6 tahun tersebut.

Kaki Yunho melangkah kedalam kamarnya, mata musangnya memandangi kamar yang pernah dia huni bersama seseorang, seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

BLAM

Pintu berwarna putih gading itu tertutup dengan keras.

"Arghh kau bodoh Jung Yunho!" teriakan pilu Yunho menggema di rumah bak istana keluarga Jung.

…

Aroma tanah basah oleh air hujan begitu terasa oleh indra penciuman, di sebuah gang seorang namja berkulit putih tengan berjalan dengan perpegangan pada dinding-dinding kokoh yang ada. Bibir semerah cherry nya bergetar menahan dinginnya suhu yang bermain nakal disekitar tubuhnya. Seluruh badannya basah. Wajah cantiknya memucat, walau hujan sudah reda, matanya masih digenangi oleh air mata yang tampaknya tak mau berhenti keluar dari mata yang kini kehilangan pancaran kehidupan.

Brukk

Tubuh itu akhirnya jatuh menimpa tanah yang berdiam diri tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai melangkah kesinggahsananya, ia begitu bergembira sehingga memancarkan cahaya terang dipelosok bumi. Sinar itu menembus keventilasi sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Ugh.." erangan kecil keluar dari sela-sela bibir seseorang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" didalam kamar yang berukuran kecil itu, Sungmin tengah mengamati seseorang yang ia temukan tadi malam.

Mata doe tu mengerjap pelan, membiasakan pupil matanya dengan sinar mentari.

"Ini dimana?"

"Kau dirimah ku, aku menemukan mu pingsan di gang depan rumah ku." otak namja cantik itu mencerna satu persatu kejadian yang ia alami. Dadanya kembali sesak, air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Gwaenchana? A-aku ambilkan minum dulu." secepat yang Sungmin bisa, ia mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk namja dengan mata besar itu.

"Gomawo."

"Um, Jaejoong ssi boleh aku bertanya?" namja cantik itu terkejut, bagaimana bisa orang yang berada dihadapannya ini mengetahui namanya.

"Ah sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku memeriksa tas mu, sekalian mengeringkan baju-baju yang berada didalamnya. Dan tidak sengaja melihat tanda pengenal mu." Seakan tau raut wajah bingung Jaejoong, namja imut bergigi kelinci itu menjelaskan dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Gwaenchana, kau mau bertanya apa?" bibir itu melengkung lemah.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Cho Sungmin. Ermm sebaiknya kau makan dulu." Jaejoong berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Sungmin yang memapah tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih tinggi darinya. Keduanya berjalan kearah dapur milik Sungmin.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku ambilkan makanan."

Mata besar Jaejoong mengamati ruang makan yang melingkup dapur, senyuman miris kembali melengkung dibibirnya yang masih pucat.

"Kau makan dulu Jae." Suruh Sungmin yang sudah meletakkan makanan dan air minum dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Ming! Bisa kau bantu aku?" teriakan serta langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

"Aish jangan berteriak Kyu." Sungmin berdiri dan mendekati suaminya.

"Ne, ah kau sudah sadar?" manic mata Kyuhyun bertumpu kepada Jaejoong. Sang empu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bantu aku memasang dasi, Ming." Kyuhyun memegang dasi berwarna putihnya.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau memakai dasi ini yeobo~? Kenapa kau tetap tidak bisa hm?" Sungmin agak menjauh dari Jaejoong. Dengan telaten dipakaikannya dasi kekerah baju sang suami.

"Hehehe." Cuma cengiran yang diberikan Kyuhyun sambil mencium pelan pipi tembem Sungmin.

Pasangan itu tak menyadari sedari tadi Jaejoong menatap sedih keduanya. Ingatan namja cantik itu melayang kepada satu sosok.

**-FlashBack-**

"Boo~ pasangkan dasi ku~" Jaejoong yang saat itu telah selesai masak mematikan kompornya, ia berjalan kearah Yunho yang nampak kesulitan.

"Kau sudah besar Yunnie, memakai dasi saja tidak bisa." Omel Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan melingkarka kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Ya! jangan macam-macam!" kedua mata Jaejoong melotot dan menepis tangan suaminya yang sudah bertengger di buttnya.

"Lebih baik kau makan Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong mendorong Yunho kearah meja makan.

-**End FlashBack-**

Tanpa ia sadari, aliran sungai mulai membentuk di pipinya. Makanan yang berada didepannya terabaikan begitu saja. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Menutup sematanya sekilas, Jaejoong berusaha menghilangkan sesak yang semakin menjadi. Tapi, gambaran sosok itu muncul dikepala Jaejoong, menambah rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia tahan.

.

.

.

Changmin kecil yang baru bangun tidur langsung menangis. Bibir sintalnya terus memanggil seseorang yang telah melahirkannya kedunia ini.

"Mommy..mommy.. mommy Minnie mana hiks.." ia turun dari kasur dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke dapur. Ia berharap kejadian kemarin adalah mimpi dan sekarang sang mommy sedang memasak makanan yang banyak untuknya. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan, didapur tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Mommy!" ia meraung seperti kemaren. Semua orang yang berada dirumah itu langsung berlarian kearah Changmin. Mata kecil itu bengkak.

Kedua tangan mungilnya menepis tangan sang nenek yang akan menggendongnya begitu juga dengan Yunho.

"Hiks ahjussi, mommy Minnie kemana hikss?" ia memeluk paman kesayangannya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Mommy mu akan kembali, jadi sabar ne?" tangan besar Dong Wook menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi chubby Changmin yang memerah.

"Sekarang kita mandi dan sekolah, nanti kalau Minnie malas, mommy tidak akan kembali, arra?" kepala Changmin mengangguk lucu. Ia memeluk leher Dong Wook yang menggendongnya kearah kamar mandi.

Naas, Yunho sangat kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri, aturannya dia yang menenangkan anak semata wayangnya, tapi.. ia tidak bisa.

.

.

.

End ._. tbc ._.v or mau di delete? ._.

RNR Please~ *puppy eyes

Loha~ gegara kelupaan pass sejenak jadi buat acc lagi -_-v

Ada yang punya twit? Follow twit hyun ne? : at LuciferandEvil

*plakk

**AKTF! YUNJA IS REALLLL!**

**-Wi-kun Evil'7**/ **Hyun Hyumin **/** Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**


End file.
